Long Way Home
by StraykatN
Summary: "Why don't you stay?" She asked. "Stay and find it." He didn't know what it was about her but he made a decision after that. He stayed. Naruto Post-war. Oneshot.


**A/N: (EDITED A BIT)** SasuHina is my should-have-been-Canon-pairing. So I was inspired to write this little one shot staring our resident emo prince and moon-eyed princess. Hope you'll like it.

 **Disclaimer:** Obviously, I do not own Naruto . . . or Neji would have lived.

* * *

 **Long Way Home**

 **A SasuHina one shot**

He was in love.

It was probably the biggest revelation in his life; that he, Sasuke Uchiha, could actually fall in love with someone. Sure, there had been countless women in the past trying to get into his heart . . . Or even in his pants; Sakura and Karin to name a few. But he had never felt the pull to actually pay any attention to any of them. His sole focus was to exact revenge. First for his clan and then later on, when he finally learned the truth, was revenge for his beloved brother. That had been his purpose for living, his only purpose.

If it hadn't been for Naruto, he would have continued going down to a hellish path. But after giving up his revenge, he was still ... lost. He was merely existing, not knowing what his next step was supposed to be. All his life, avenging his clan has been the reason why he continued to live. So the mere thought of loving someone had never crossed his mind.

What was the use of loving anyway? He would always shook his head at this. He didn't understand why love was such a big deal for people. For him, it was all tears and heartaches. Because despite what others says about all the glory that comes in loving someone, in the end, it won't last. Nothing's forever.

Of course that was until he met her.

Even now, he could still recall with such clarity the details of that fateful meeting.

 _He was staying in the same hospital room as Naruto after the conclusion of their battle. It was a slow afternoon and as one can expect, the Dobe was fast asleep on the bed next to his; snoring, drooling and all._

 _He, on the other hand, was looking out at the glass window, lost in thought. Wondering what he would do once his injuries has healed and he was allowed to leave the hospital. Thanks to of his assistance during the war, he was welcome to return to Konoha again despite the crimes he had committed. Though, of course, there were still some conditions he had to meet if he decided live in the village once again._

 _But does he even want to live here again?_

 _Sure it was where Naruto and the rest of Team seven are. The people who he once consider as his second family. The people who never gave up on him. But was that enough? Should he return because_ they _wanted? He may have vanished all thoughts of destroying Konoha but it does not mean that he's ready to forgive. Let alone live there. He couldn't understand what was the reason why his brother continued to protect it despite everything._

 _What exactly was so special about Konohagakure?_

 _It was at that moment when he suddenly heard a soft knock from the door and as soon as it opened, it revealed a smiling indigo-haired girl carrying a bouquet of sunflowers. Her eyes widen slightly when she saw Naruto sleeping soundly on the other bed. But quickly composed herself and shifted her gaze towards the other occupant of the room._

 _"Good afternoon, Uchiha-san." She said softly._

'Good afternoon, Uchiha-san.'

He chuckled quietly with the memory. Right, those were the first words she had said to him. To say he was surprise when she called him 'Uchiha-san' was an understatement. It was the first time someone called him that way. He couldn't believe someone would address him with such politeness.

He pointed that out of course.

 _"Uchiha-san?" He asked, raising a brow at her. "Isn't that too polite?" He didn't really like being called in such a manner; it makes him feel . . .old._

 _"Uh, well . . ." She started to say, her face becoming redder by the second. "We don't really know each that well." She explained._

 _Right again. All he really knew about her was that she used to be in the same class as him. And base on those all-seeing eyes, she was a Hyuuga. Unfortunately, he couldn't remember her first name._

 _"Hn." He grunted._

 _He watched as she moved across the room and walked in front of the table placed between his and Naruto's bed. She busied herself on arranging the bouquet of sunflower on the glass vase. A comfortable silence surrounded the room as she worked on the flowers while he looked at the glass once again but in the corner of his black orbs, he was silently observing her._

 _She intrigued him. Normally, the people who came to visit him would unnecessarily strike a conversation with him; asking him if he was really returning, what was he doing in the past years he was away, what other technique did he learned . . . Lots of questions that occasionally pissed him off. He knew there was nothing wrong with the questions but he had yet to decided whether he truly wants to go back to living in Konoha._

 _"What is Konoha for you?" He suddenly asked, startling her._

 _"W-wha?"_

 _"What is Konoha for you?" He repeated, mentally asking if he had to elaborate his question in case she didn't understand._

 _But to his surprise, she did._

 _"My home." She simply said, smiling gently at him. He looked at her; his black orbs were staring intently at lavender ones._

 _"Home, huh?" He scoffed. "Such profound words for a village with a lot of hidden darkness." He commented sarcastically, not caring whether she was aware just how shady Konoha was. But then again, she's a Hyuuga; gifted with an all-seeing eyes so maybe she did._

 _She didn't answer him, instead she gave him her full attention. After a few minutes, he became a bit uncomfortable with the way her eyes were looking at him. It was as if, she was trying to see his very soul, see the part of him that he had hidden to a lot of people behind an emotionless mask._

 _His gaze did not waver though; he continued to stare at her as she to him._

 _He was about to lose his patience when she started to say something._

 _"There was this quote that I've read from some book." She said quietly, fiddling with her hands. And then continued, "It stated, 'there's no good without evil..."_

You got that right. _He mentally agreed and was just about to voice this out when she continued._

 _"But there is no evil without good." She finished._

 _He narrowed his eyes. "So are you saying that we should accept that?" He seethed. "Because one cannot do without the other, we simply accept and just live with it?" He paused. "Without any qualms? Just fucking accept how twisted and fucked up everything is just because it was to be?!" He was controlling his voice, trying to not scream at her._

 _Hinata just shook her head at him. Unfazed with his outburst._

 _"You ask me what Konoha was for me." She explained._

 _"And you explained by giving me a fuck up quotation?" He retorted. He knew he was way over the line with his rudeness but damn if she think he'll apologized._

 _"What I meant to say was . . .yes, the village of Konoha may have a hidden darkness beneath the surface but it is still my home. The place where I was born and grew up, where I made friends I treasure and can trust my life with, where I shaped my dreams and aspiration." She said, a small smile was slowly making its way on her pink lips. "Where I fell in love." He watched as she took a glance at the blonde man snoring his way to dreamland._

Ah. There is it. The torn to his heart. The reminder that although he had finally learned to open his heart, it was unrequited. Shaking this thought away, he decided to remember the rest of their conversation that day.

 _"So that's it?" He remarked. "Because this place gave you things you treasure, it's enough?"_

 _"Isn't it?" She asked, looking back at him. "The darkness within Konoha, of course I do not like it and if possible I would like to erase it. But despite that, it's still my home, my safe haven. Because this village has given me the things that I cherish in life."_

 _"Yeah, well, this village TOOK the things I treasure." He spat back, unconsciously aware that he had clenched his hand into a fist._

 _An uncomfortable silence ensures until she spoke again._

 _"I'm sorry." She said. He didn't understand why, but the sincerity that was evident within those two words had somehow calmed him down and unclenched his fist._

 _"I do not know the extent of anger you have towards Konoha." She admitted. "But Uchiha-san regardless of your anger . . . Didn't you protect the village as well?" She boldly reminded him._

 _"I did it for my brother." He answered._

 _She thought about this for a moment and then tried to reason to him once again._

He smiled. Yeah, she was someone who did not give up. That was her Nindo right? To never give up and never go back on her words . . . just like Naruto.

 _Ah. Dammit._ He sighed but then focused on the words she had uttered after he told her that everything he did was for Itachi.

 _"Then . . . Why don't you stay?" She asked._

 _He was taken aback. Was she a mind reader? How did she know that he was contemplating whether to stay here or not?_

 _"Stay here." She continued, with earnest in her voice. "Stay here and find it, Uchiha-san."_

 _"Find what?"_

 _Something tugged in his heart when she gave him the gentlest smile he had ever seen. A smile that somehow reminded him of a feeling he had long forgotten; peace._

 _"The treasures that your brother wanted to protect." She simply said. "The thing that made this village his and mine's very own home despite everything. And then someday it may also be yours as well."_

He didn't know if it was her smile, the conviction in her words, or the invisible promise that he too might learn to trust Konoha again.

All he knew was that after she said those words to him, he made a decision.

 _He stayed._

"Yo! Sasuke!" He instantly groaned as his best friend run up to him.

"What do you want?" He asked as soon as Naruto sat next to him.

"Was only wondering where you were." The soon-to-be Hokage explained while grinning.

"Turns out, you're here sulking at the training ground." He told him and then chuckled. "But no surprise there; at the training ground or the sulking." This time, he roared with laughter. He didn't really know what the hell was so funny but knowing Naruto, even the stupidest joke could make him laugh.

He rolled his eyes at him. "Hn."

"But seriously man . . ." Naruto started to say, while wiping the tears from the corner of his eye. "Don't you think it is about time you make a move on Hinata-chan instead of always forcing her to train with you?"

"Mind your own business, Dobe." He growled.

He didn't really want Naruto to find out about his feelings for Hinata until he had made a concrete plan on how to win her heart. But much to his chagrin, Naruto became way too observant. He quickly realized why Sasuke would always invite Hinata to spar with him and then conspicuously forced her to join him to eat dinner with him afterwards. He thought he was being discrete, but alas, it turns out he wasn't.

The only silver lining with it was that he was able to know that Naruto has no further feelings towards her except friendship. The blond man was hopelessly in love with Sakura the way Sasuke was to Hinata. The only difference was that Naruto's feelings were finally reciprocated.

"Teme, don't growl." Naruto grinned at him, obviously having fun with teasing him. "Hinata-chan don't like guys who growl."

"Naruto, I swear, one more word from you . . ." He threatened.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." He said, raising his arms in mocked surrender. "I'll be serious. What happened?"

"..."

"Oi, Teme." Naruto nudged his shoulder lightly. "I know you and Hinata-chan were supposed to be training today. Why isn't she here?"

"She was here." He mumbled.

"So she left?" He scratched his blonde mane in confusion.

He didn't answer. Instead he looked at his friend with a deadpanned expression. Mentally saying, _"Obviously, moron."_

'Hey!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at him. "You were mentally insulting me, weren't you? I know you well enough Teme!"

He sighed. He really didn't feel like trying to kill Naruto today.

The blonde understood. "So what happened?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke, do I really have to force everything out from you?"

"You really want to know?"

"Of course." He answered. "I have to know before I tell you that it was definitely your fault."

 _Maybe it was my fault._ He tried to reasoned. _I caught her by surprise after all. But what can I do? The feelings were too overwhelming for me that I acted on impulse._

"Teme, any time now." Naruto snapped him back to reality. "Hopefully before my wife starts looking and beating the crap out of me?"

"Fine."

 _"You're getting better." He told her while they were resting on the ground after a vigorous training._

 _Her face instantly lit up. "Really? Are you sure Sasuke-kun? You're not lying?" After much persuasion, he was able to finally make her stop calling him Uchiha-san. It took a while -weeks, before she was comfortable enough to call him Sasuke-kun._

 _He rolled his eyes at her but then grinned. "What's the point in helping you train if I'm just going to lie about your performance?"_

 _She giggled. "Well then, I guess all I can say is thank you."_

 _"Don't worry about it." He answered, wiping off the sweat on his forehead with the back of his right hand._

 _"No really, Sasuke-kun." Hinata said, though with a serious tone, while smiling gently at him. "Thank you so much. You've done so much for me and I'm really thank-"_

 _"Stop." He cut her off. "I only helped you but you wouldn't improve so much if you weren't working so hard. It was your hard-work and dedication, Hinata. So don't thank me; you deserved all the credit."_

"Wow, Teme." Naruto commented. "Never knew you can complement someone like that. Hinata-chan really can brought out the best in your pitch black heart huh?"

He rolled his eyes before continuing.

 _"No, Sasuke-kun, you don't understand." Hinata insisted. "It's not just about training."_

 _He simply arched a brow at her;signaling her to elaborate._

 _"I . . ." She started to say. "Before we started training, I was really depressed. You're already aware of this, so maybe it's alright to share this with you." She took a deep breath before exhaling it quietly. "I knew Naruto-kun will always love Sakura-chan and I was alright with that. In fact, I was happy for the two of them. Really happy. But there was this small part of me that was just . . . sad."_

 _She chuckled lightly. "I mean, I was always looking at him, chasing after him, and hoping that someday I can stand beside me and be his support." She sighed. "I loved him so much."_

He paused; she had no idea how those words hammered his heart into bits of pieces. He exhaled loudly. Before continuing he notice how Naruto's eyes narrowed a bit and a solemn expression replaced his ever-present grin. His friend was obviously still feeling guilty for breaking her heart.

Nevertheless, he continued,

 _"I wanted to be the one who gets to stay by his side and support him." She repeated. "That's why, it had hurt me so much because that couldn't be me." She paused. "I started asking myself regularly on 'why couldn't it be me? why couldn't I be the one' 'why her?' But maybe that is just how things were supposed to be. But because I was hurt, I started avoiding him, them, and I guess even the rest of Konoha 11?"_

 _Sasuke didn't answer but she was right. She did avoid everyone back then. She was constantly out doing missions and then on her off days she would moped and trapped herself in the Hyuuga compound. Nobody tried to do anything about it; everyone thought that she needed time alone in order to move on._

 _But for some reason, he didn't like it. In fact, he hated it. Seeing her depressed, the fake smile she began wearing, how she was trying to push her body to the limit, and how she was closing herself to the world. He hated all of that. Not to mention, the jealousy that was overtaking him at the thought that everything was because of her love for Naruto. It was slowly driving him insane._

 _So without thinking of his actions thoroughly, he forced her to train with him. It was hard at first; you can see how reluctant she was. She wasn't taking the training seriously; only defending herself whenever he attacked. It wasn't until he started attacking her with such intensity that she finally fought back. It was cruel, he knew that, but that was the only way to span her out from her protective bubble. For her to react. And then, as their training continues, they found themselves enjoying each other's company._

 _After that, training together had been a constant occurrence whenever both of them do not have any mission. And with their constant interaction, she was slowly opening up to him; losing her stutter when talking, grinning at him whenever she found the courage to tease him back, and even bringing home-made bento for them to eat after the spar. She even laughed out loud when he eagerly finished three servings of tomato soup she brought. He, on the other hand, found himself falling more and more for her. Because the more he got to know her, the more he realized just how admirable she is. Granted, she wasn't perfect; she was too trusting, too timid at times, too doubtful of her beauty and abilities, and too much of a klutz for a ninja. But she had this certain lightness within her. A light that exudes so much comfort and serenity that you can't help but be attracted to. She's also very caring, smiling at anyone with her gentle smile, blushing adorably, helping others as much as she could, and protecting not just the people she cares for but everyone else as well, with all her might. But most of all, she accepts every side of you; good or bad. You don't have to be anyone with her except yourself._

 _It was at that moment that he realized that he had found it. The treasure Hinata promised he would find. It was ironic that the very person who challenged him to find it would be the treasure he had found. But he did. She was everything he wanted, everything he never thought he needed._

 _His home._

 _Her. Hinata Hyuuga._

 _"The training helped soothe my mind and heart. And although it was slow, but I was surely healing." She smiled at him, not realizing how his feelings for her was slowly overwhelming him. "That was why when Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan had gotten married, I was able to congratulate them from the bottom of my heart."_

 _She moved closer to him, clutching his sleeves while she looked up at him with those moon-eyed orbs. "And I have you to thank for that Sasuke-kun. You have no idea how mmf-" Her words were stuck in her throat as Sasuke suddenly pulled her towards him and captured her lips with his own._

"You kissed her?!" Naruto exclaimed and then abruptly stood up, looking down on him with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Hn."

"Teme!" The Dobe gave him a sudden rough hug while pounding his back repeatedly. "Congratulations! When's the wedding?"

"Get off me!" He pulled away from Naruto's suffocating embrace.

"Dude, you finally kissed your dream girl, why are you being-"

"She ran away."

 _When he finally pulled back and opened his eyes, he was greeted with a wide-eye Hinata. He groaned. Of course, she was surprise. He should have expected that. At least, she didn't slap him. But then again, this was Hinata. She'll probably be the one who'll apologize if she wasn't so shell shock._

 _But the kiss was something that surprised even him. Though he couldn't say he regretted it. He had been waiting for this moment for too long; constantly wondering what it would be like to kiss her. Would her lips be soft? Sweet? Would it feel like a warm summer breeze? Or would bring back the feelings he once had before everything went spiraled down?_

 _One thing's for sure though: he wanted to do it again._

 _But looking at the alarmed expression paste on his love's face, it would be best to restrain himself. He guessed it was time to tell her, silently praying that she won't push him away once he did._

 _He gently bumped his forehead to hers. His eyes, staring lovingly at the astonished girl._

 _"Hinata. . ." He began telling her. "I . . .I am in love with you." He whispered._

"Wow!" Naruto exclaimed. "Who knew you had the balls to confess!"

He gritted his teeth. "Can I continue? Or would you keep interrupting me?"

The blonde grin. "Continue, Teme."

He rolled his eyes.

 _"L-love?" She asked, blinking repeatedly at him._

 _"I love you." He repeated._

 _He was waiting for her answer, hoping that although she may not feel the same way she won't reject him._

 _"I-I have to go." She said, trying to free herself from his touch. He held her tighter._

 _"Please don't."_ Don't push me away. _He begged her in his mind._

 _"I have to go." She repeated, panicking when she couldn't free herself from him. The underlying rejection hidden in her words made him feel numb. Was she telling him that she can't even give him a chance? That he can't even love her? Nor express his love for her? With these thoughts occupying his mind, he unconsciously loosen his grasp on her. She took advantage of this; pushed him away and then hurried off._

 _He watched her retreating form. Was he even allowed to follow her?_

"Sasuke." Naruto said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Because I got rejected that quickly?" He asked.

"Because you got hurt."

He snorted. 'What's the difference?"

"You weren't rejected dude."

He turned and shoot daggers at his best friend. "Were you playing deaf while you listen to my story?"

"Well, she didn't exactly said the words right?"

"Those words weren't needed. Her actions were enough."

Naruto shook his head repeatedly. "Teme, until you hear those exact words, don't give up." Then he frowned as if a new thought suddenly came to him. "Actually, even if you do, don't just give up, man."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. It was infuriating to have the very person Hinata's in love with tell him to not give up on her. "What do you know anyway!?" He exclaimed. "You got the girl of your dreams."

"Yes I did." Naruto exclaimed, matching his tone of voice. "But not before hopelessly loving her while she miserably love you. I was always begging for it man. Always hoping she would glance at me! Just one glance! But she didn't. Her eyes were always towards you. Sakura loved you Sasuke as I loved her." He whispered. "As you love Hinata."

"As Hinata loved you." He added dejectedly.

"Maybe." Naruto consented.

"So what are you saying? That because you two and Hinata had experienced such heartache that I also had to go through with it?"

"No. What I am saying is that I am the living proof man."

"The what?"

"The living proof." Naruto repeated. "The proof that if you persistently pursue the person you love; never changing, never wavering. She might just love you back in return."

He wasn't convinced."Hinata did that but you never love her back."

"Yes she did and yes, I never return her affection. But Sakura did."

"So you're the lucky one. Hooray." He said sarcastically.

"Teme . . ."

"What do you really want from me Naruto?" He asked exasperatedly. "Do you want me to admit that I'm burning with jealousy? That the one woman I have learned to love loves you? That this is karma because I never looked at Sakura? That between the two of us, you're the better one?"

"Sas-"

"Alright, fine. Yes, I am jealous of you. Yes, I want so badly to be you!"

"Sasuke calm down!"

"Yes if I could trade place with you I would! Just so Hinata could love me!"

"I said calm down." The Uzumaki punched him.

"What the fuck!?" The last Uchiha touched his bruised cheek.

"You needed to calm down." His best friend shrugged and then sighed as he narrowed his eyes at him. "Have you calm down?"

Sasuke didn't respond.

"Listen, I'm not trying to rub it on your face the fact that I got the girl I love and that Hinata loved me."

"You just did, bastard." He curtly said.

Naruto simply rolled his eyes. "Boy teme, I would really like to make fun of you for being jealous of me but right now..." He sighed.

"Right now what?"

"Right now, you need your best friend to once again save you." He wiggled his eyebrows at him.

He had the urged to scoff at this comment but thought better of it. Because truth be told, Naruto was the person who would always save him. And as absurd as this situation maybe, this whiskered-cheek dobe might just be the person to help him make Hinata fall for him.

"How?"

"By showing her just how honest your feelings are for her." He answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's not that easy."

"Of course it is, idiot." He disagreed.

"But Hinata-"

"Yes! Hinata did that for me." Naruto cut him off, nailing what he was about to say. "She did Sasuke and Sakura for you and I for her. You gotta get over that man!"

"How can I?" He whispered. "She loved you. She followed you, risked her life for you, cried for you, even made a freaking ointment for you!" He finished.

"I could say the same thing about Sakura to you!"

"Why should you? In the end, she loved you back."

"Dammit man, we're going in circles with this one." Naruto scratched his golden mane out of frustration. Sighing, he placed a hand on the Uchiha's left shoulder. "Sasuke, I know you will never forget that Hinata once loved me- let me finish!" He eyed the Sharingan user when he opened his mouth and tried to voice out his opinion again. "I know you won't forget that as I won't forget that Sakura was once in love with you. But Sasuke, that's all in the past! No matter what we do, we can't change the way they felt before." He paused. "Sasuke look, it was just one time. She just pushed you away once, man. Once."

"Isn't that enough? She doesn't want me."

"Look man, I'm not going to make fun of you for being stupid because I know you're new to this. But you have to understand that's just the way things are when you're in love. I mean, look at me! Look at Sakura! Look at Hinata! Sakura rejected, pushed, punched the hell out of me so many times before I've won her heart. While you harshly reject her, calling her annoying to top it all. And Hinata . . ." He squirmed, a bit uncomfortable talking about the woman Sasuke loves was in love with him. "Well, Hinata had to wait a lifetime before I answer her confession and yet-"

"Why did it took too long before you can answer, Naruto?" He asked, giving his friend a deadly glare. "Did you consider going out with her?"

Naruto stared at him for a while before answering. "No, Sasuke. The thought never crossed my mind." He said seriously. "I guess I was just scared to tell her because I knew how it would hurt. And hurting someone who I considered as a precious friend wasn't something I would really like to do."

"But you did. You hurt had her so much Naruto." He mumbled, remembering how Hinata closed herself from the world after being rejected by his friend. He sighed, he might be happy that Naruto didn't love her back but it did pain him when she's hurting -even if it was because of some other guy; his best friend to be exact.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded. "But I knew Sakura was the only one for me." The blonde suddenly gave him a timid smile. "That's why, no matter how many times she rejected me, I never gave up. I couldn't. And I know that you know that for you, there's no one else but Hinata. So man, don't let one rejection stop you from pursuing her."

Sasuke didn't say anything. He didn't even nod. Can he really handle it if she rejects him once again? Who knew this was harder than exacting revenge!

His best friend might have guessed the anxious thought that was running in his mind. "Look at it this way man, can you live _without_ her?"

"I'd rather die." He answered in a heartbeat, knowing how true those words were.

Naruto gave him a triumphant smile. "See? So don't give up man. Anyway, remember what I told you when I found out about your feelings for her?" He asked.

"Hn."

 _"You like Hinata, don't you teme?" Naruto asked, wiggling his brows._

 _"Don't know what you're talking about." He muttered and continued throwing shurikens on the bark of the tree._

 _"Come on man, you have never gone out of your way for anyone before."_

 _"I just need a sparring partner." He answered and then glance at his friend. He wanted so badly to wipe the cheshire smile planted on the blonde's stupid face._

 _"Right." Naruto said, not believing him. "That's why, out of all the people, you chose Hinata. Did you know you gave Kiba a heart attack when he found out?"_

 _He shrugged. Kiba actually threatened him that if finds out that he was playing with Hinata, he would kill him. On the other hand, Shino's threat was a bit subtle; merely telling him how he can kill someone instantly with the help of his insects. He pointedly rolled his eyes at them._

As if they can take me. _He scoffed._ Over-protective fools.

 _"Anyway, I support you teme." Naruto said, snapping him out of reverie._

 _"Why? Because you feel guilty for hurting her?" He hadn't meant for his tone to sound so harsh but it had._

 _Naruto sighed. "No, of course not. I just think that you two are right for each other."_

 _He grumbled. "I told you, I just needed a sparring partner." He said and left._

He furrowed his brows. "What did you mean by that anyway?"

"Exactly what it implies; you two are right for each other." Naruto answered. "Because teme, you're full of darkness." He complained, Sasuke snorted though there was a part of him that agreed with Naruto. "Even after letting go of your revenge, you're still stuck in a black hole. And I think only someone who's as pure and kind as Hinata would be able to help you out of that. Something like light defeating dark. You two are like that charm, that yin yang. One is evil, one is good. But they fit together. They're right for each other." And then he broke into a gleeful smile. "I'm such a genius!" He exclaimed as he exploded into laughters.

"Hn." He chose to ignore the 'evil' comment and focus on the much important note while Naruto boast about his egoistical self. He knew his friend was right. Actually, he nailed it. Because that's exactly what he thinks Hinata was; a light. His light.

Suddenly, both of them snapped out from their conversation when they felt a menacing aura coming towards them.

Naruto recognized the chakra signature at once and then looked at how the sky had turned into a darken shade. "Damn, we talked too long." He muttered.

"You're in for it now."

"Hey! I was trying to help you!" The future Hokage pointed out. "You're to blame!"

"Yeah, well, tell that to your wife's fist." He inclined his head to a very pissed off pink-haired shinobi who was fast approaching them.

"Hey Sweetheart!" Naruto smiled nervously as Sakura Uzumaki stood in front of them. Bits of sweat drop started to appear on the blonde man's forehead.

"Naruto..." Sakura grumbled, holding her fist up. "You bumbling idiot, I told you to be home by dinner!" A vein was seriously popped out on her head.

"W-well, you see, Sasuke needed some advice-" Before he could even finished explaining, his wife grabbed his collar and shook him furiously.

"Then why didn't you just invite him instead?!" She continued to shake him. "You know that between your training and my tight schedule in the hospital we rarely had dinner together!" More shaking. "And you decided to ditch this one!?" She stopped shaking him and let go of him. "How could you, you moron!"

"IwashelpingSasukewithHinata!" She was about to give him one of her signature deadly punch when Naruto quickly yelled. Her fist stopped only inches away from his face.

"With Hinata?" She looked at the ex-avenger.

Sasuke who was silently watching the exchanging between the loud married couple, diverted his eyes to a tree. "Hn."

"Are you finally going to tell her your feelings?" Sakura's eyes sparkled as her mood suddenly lighten.

He glared at Naruto. "Someone's turning into a gossiper." He seethed.

"Oh, please." Sakura scoffed. "He didn't have to tell me; you're way too obvious."

Naruto laughed, glad that he was off the hook. "See teme! Told you no one's buying that 'sparring partner' excuse."

"So?" Sakura asked excitedly. "Are you going to confess?"

He sighed, cursing his ex-team mates about not minding their own business. "I was about to." He turned away from them. "Again." He rushed out of the training grounds.

"Wait, again?!" He heard Sakura exclaimed in the distant. And a 'good luck Teme' from his best friend. He made a mental note to thank Naruto later. Right now, he was focus on going to the Hyuuga compound.

* * *

"She's not here?"

"Yes. Hinata-sama hasn't return yet." Hinata's caretaker said. If Sasuke's memory was correct, his name was Ko.

"Are you sure you're not lying to me?" He narrowed his eyes, carefully studying the other man's expression. "You're not just saying this because she told you?"

"No. I told you she isn't back yet." Ko matched Sasuke's narrowed eyes. "And what do you mean because she told me? Have you done something to Hinata-sama?"

 _Damn._ He thought. The last thing he needed was to have Hinata's caretaker breathing down his neck.

"Of course not." _Except kissed her without her permission._

"Good to know."

He snorted and then walked away.

"Now, where could she have gone to?" He muttered under his breath. He couldn't locate her through her chakra signature. It was obvious she's trying to mask it. Was she hiding from him? Was that why she was hiding it? But then again, she could have simply gone home and instructed that blasted caretaker to not let him in. He was sure that Ko would gladly fight him off if he tried to let himself in.

So where was she?

Suddenly a distant memory came to him during the time he had watched her hurt because of Naruto's rejection. It was seeing that image that made him get the courage to force her to start sparring with him.

 _Maybe..._

He wasted no time and sprinted to his destination. Hoping that he was right.

* * *

If it wasn't for the light coming from the moon, it would have been pitch black in the cemetery. Though thanks to his eyes, he really wouldn't have a hard time searching for her. He let out a sigh of relief as he took in the figure sitting dejectedly in front of Neji Hyuuga's grave. She must have sensed him for she seemed to have snapped out of her thoughts and turned to look at him.

His black orbs widen slightly as he saw her puff eyes; she's been crying. He inwardly cursed. Was his confession really that bad for her?

"S-Sasuke-kun." She whispered, not forgetting to address him politely. If it wasn't for the seriousness of the moment, he might have cracked one of his rare smile. He walked towards her, praying she wouldn't run away this time. But in case she does, he was fully alert and resolved to follow her. He sighed in relief when he was merely just a few steps away.

She was here to stay.

A pregnant silence surrounded them as he stopped in front of her. They continued to stare at each other before he kneeled.

"Please hear me out." He uttered. When she wordlessly nodded, he continued.

 _Okay, let's do this._ He cheered himself but realizing he didn't really know how to say the words correctly, he uttered a 'damn'.

"I-I really don't know how to do this." He admitted. "I don't do feelings Hinata. I never had to ... All my life I was... It was never... I mean, I never..." He exhaled in frustration and ruffled his dark mane. He was making a fool of himself. But as he continued to look at her doe but understanding eyes, he knew he had to try. Composing himself, he tried again, "But I do meant what I said earlier. I am in love with you, Hyuuga Hinata." He exhaled quietly. "All my life, avenging what had happened to my family was the only thing I cared about. I went back and forth to hell for that. Joined Orochimaru, the Akatsuki, killed people, you know the gist. You see, I was so focus on my revenge that I lost myself along the way. And when everything was over, I was still lost, Hinata." He boldly took hold of her hands and squeezed it gently. She continued to gape at him, listening intently to every word he uttered. "I didn't even want to stay in Konoha again." He smiled as he remembered their first conversation. "But you told me to stay. You, with that gentle smile I love so much, promised me that I could also find whatever it is you and my brother saw here. And I did. I found you."

"A part of me will always hate Konoha for everything that had happened to me. But I'm also thankful to it. Because this place, with all its hidden darkness, introduced me to the most important person in my life, you. Hinata ... you are my home." He revealed.

She sniffed but thankfully, didn't pulled her hand away from his grasp. She glanced towards the head stone of her beloved cousin. He wondered silently whether she was asking Neji to help her say something back to him. To give her the strength to face him just like that time when he overheard her before; talking to the grave about how to move on from Naruto. Was she about to reject him again? A wave of anxiety filled his lungs as he waited for her to speak up.

Glancing back at him, she exhaled softly. "I didn't ran away before because I didn't feel anything for you." She confessed.

He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

She continued, "I also meant what I said earlier. You may not realized the extent of it, but our constant training really helped me. You saved me Sasuke-kun. Saved me form wallowing in self-pity and dealing with a broken heart. That's why, over the past couple of months, you became an important person in my life. But I-I never saw you in a romantic light." She bit her lower lip as he visibly stiff.

She quickly spoke again, "Please understand. I was still healing, Sasuke-kun so the thought of falling in love again didn't really cross my mind before." He gulped and then nodded, reminding himself that this was to be expected. "But today, when you kissed me... I wanted to kiss you back."

His eyes widen on this revelation. "Hina-"

"No, let me finish." She shook her head. "I wanted to. I really do. But then I panicked and got scared so I ran away from you. Because . . . just as you lived your whole life for revenge, I lived mine loving and looking only at Naruto-kun. When you told me your feelings . . . I was really happy Sasuke-kun. And that took me by surprise! Because I've loved him my whole life, centered everything I did just to win his heart and to stand beside him. Yet after you kissed me, I realized my feelings have wavered and that scared me!"

She exclaimed, gripping his hands while tears were sliding one after another from her cheeks. "Because what was I doing? I've loved him for so long and yet after spending just a couple weeks with you ...I questioned my feelings. What was the point in everything I did? Was it all meaningless? I mean, I was resolved to just continue to love him in the sideline. But now . . .now I..." He untangled their interlaced fingers and drew her towards him, closing the gap between them. She sobbed continuously on his chest as he gently rubbed her back.

"It was all so you could meet me." He uttered.

What he said may have startled her because she gentle pushed his chest with her hands and look up at him. She was looking at him like he was crazy but he returned her gaze with a timid smile.

"We were classmates." She pointed out.

"Yeah but we had a lot of classmates and it wasn't a must to talk to each of them. You and I belong to two different teams too. And you were never one of those girls who had a crush on me when we were a child and I ... Well, like I said, I didn't care about anything but revenge at that time. Plus, I left quickly to join Orochimaru so it was impossible for us to have any interaction at all."

"Yes, but still-"

"I know. Naruto was someone you needed to help you do your best. I understand that and it wasn't like you could really use someone like me who's out for revenge as an inspiration too. But it was because you were in love with Naruto that you visited the hospital that day. If I was the only one occupying that room, I don't think you would have come. We wouldn't have talked and I wouldn't have stayed."

"I was the reason you stayed?" She whispered in disbelief. "But I only said that because-"

"Because you loved Naruto and knew he would want me to stay." He finished it off for her. "Don't you see? If you weren't in love with that Dobe, you wouldn't talk me into staying and I would have gone and disappear once my injuries were healed." He caressed her left cheek with his palm as he continued, "Naruto broke your heart so that I could fix it and make us fall in love with each other." He grinned. "Hinata, your love for Naruto was the vessel for us to meet and be together."

"That's a rather twisted way of looking at things." She answered but her sob finally ceased and she was smiling timidly at him.

"Yeah but I'm a twisted person." He reminded her.

"And rather self-centered too."

"Hn. So what now?"

"What now?" She echoed, waiting for him to say something.

"Now. . . this." He answered as he leaned closer to her and captured her lips. At first, he was contemplating whether he made the right choice of kissing her again. What if she pulled back again? What if she thinks he was being too forward? He was about to stop when he felt her tilt her head and then his heart soared when she encircled the back of his neck with her hands and finally kiss him back.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes;locked in each other's arms. They shut off the world and entered a bubble of their own, discovering each other and conveying the feelings that was bursting in their hearts. When they pulled away, they bumped their forehead to each other. Still trying to process everything that had happened.

"Sasuke-kun..." Hinata whispered.

"I know." He said. "It's okay, Hina. I understand that there are a lot of things we still have to talk about. So you don't have to say it back yet. Take your time, take a lot of time. It's enough for me to know that I'm important to you. So take forever until you're ready to say it and promise I'm still going to be here. Always."

She furrowed her brows at him. "Idiot." She muttered, amused.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I kissed you back." She pointed out. "Do you think I would have done something like that with halfhearted feelings?"

"... What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you might be right?" She said and then sighed deeply. "What good would it do to keep denying these feelings? To punish us both because I couldn't admit the fact that the feelings I once claim to be forever is not really here anymore? That the only reason why I won't admit it was out of sheer stubbornness?"

This time, she was the one who reached out and cupped his cheeks, bringing his face down until they were in the same eye level.

"I won't run away anymore." She murmured. He held his breath as he wait to what she will say next.

"I . . . I think I love you, Sasuke Uchiha." She finally admitted. "I know I said I've never thought of you in a romantic level and that's true. But because it was like that, that I didn't notice that you were slowly marking your name in my heart."

"Say that again." He begged.

" I love you." She said, blushing as red as a tomato.

He didn't say anything back instead he simply touched her nose with his and rewarded her with a breathtaking smile that was only for her. Words weren't necessary anymore. The feelings they shared was obvious to anyone who were lucky enough to witness it.

They were in love.


End file.
